


Lay Us Down (We're In Love)

by NoctisXit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisXit/pseuds/NoctisXit
Summary: "Theirs was a dance witnessed by the rise and fall of the twin moons..."
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lay Us Down (We're In Love)

Theirs was a dance witnessed by the rise and fall of the twin moons, for thousand upon thousand of years. Millenia dedicated to desperate courtship and aching companionship, hope of an impossible and desired closeness. 

Them, fools of the universe and their own hopeful sparks. 

_ 'Perhaps...'  _ They would think, almost every night without missing a beat, looking at the other with hurt and care in their eyes, as they grew farther and farther apart as the firsts rays of sunlight broke through the horizon, feeling the searing pain of ice and fire  _ 'Perhaps, tomorrow will be different.'  _

An honest wish, and yet, a quiet deceit. For Rodimus would always burn like the stars blessing their tenderness and illicit escapades, just like Drift would always chill like the breeze of the south, collected and distant. But close to him, always him. 

And Rodimus would be the flame that warmed Drift's chest, beloved and brash and bold. The fire in his veins, the impulse of his wild. 

  
  


Just like Drift would be the temperance that grounded Rodimus, terribly appreciated and calm and great. The peace on his mind, the reprieve of his chaos. 

And they clashed and contrasted like the silliest of dichotomies, but fit together as the most perfect of complements, and they barely exchanged the tiniest of caresses and smallest of kisses, and paid with pain and tears and blood every perfect and horrid gesture, but their auras still sang satisfaction and contentment. 

Simple happiness. The greatest of treasures. Sweetest of sins. 

Their love was condemned, after all, by their own nature. 

They might be the end for each other, hiding in an attempt to flee their cruel destiny, the silliest of scheme, worthy of lovesick younglings more than of ancient spirits, but if, in the end, they were meant to be the end. Of the other, of the beauty they had, well...

That wouldn't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ^^'


End file.
